Leg Post 69
Leg Post 69 is the epilogue for the adventures of Aman Tabiz and Pirithous. Hippodamia is unhappy and misses Pirithous, trying to ignore the gossip from townsfolk that he never intended to ever return at all. She was shocked at how much affect he had had on her and her life, especially with her son and his newfound love of the nickname 'Spud'. She realises that her son is missing as they had been on the hills near Mount Oeta and in a panic she runs to find him, but discovers that he is leading the missing Pirithous straight into her arms. She notices some strange people on the beach beside a ship named The Argo, which Pirithous explains are The Egypt Twats. He doesn't tell her how Aman had trained the gangsters for the past year in stealth and had taken them back into Hades to free him. Aman had enlisted the aid of Eris again, using the false dreams they had stolen in Leg Post 68, and managed to secret him back to the Earth. Aman then sails back to Egypt with his rogues while Pirithous builds a life with Hippodamia and Spud. Upon Spud he bestows Hercules' Bow, which he had kept since it was last used in Leg Post 65. He also sends word to Queen Leda that her daughter, Helen of Sparta, is captive on the island of Lesbos. The princess is rescued by the Spartans and the girls of the school are spared but Sappho, the head of the school, is taken as slave to Helen as punishment. However, this is not the end for Helen's story. Post Pirithous & Aman Tabiz: Epilogue At Mount Oeta, Hippodamia was quietly picking flowers to make a pretty decoration in her home. It had been over a year since Pirithous was supposed to return and there was still no sign of him. Many in the town scoffed at her for ever believing he would return at all. They had all believed he had just been using her, which none of them had ever said to her before the year was out but apparently they had known all along. She just ignored them. She knew he would come back. She knew he loved her. Unless something terrible had happened to him… She cast aside those dark thoughts and resumed her minor chore. Her son was playing the flute nearby, the merry sounds of music drifting over the hills towards the mountain. It was strange that Pirithous had only been in the town for such a short time but had managed to have such a profound effect not only on herself but on her son. He never went by his real name anymore, the name of his biological father. Now he was Spud. Hippodamia hated that stupid name but she the boy liked it and that was that. His friends would always come over asking for ‘Spud’, her friends would always ask how ‘Spud’ is doing. Spud, Spud, Spud. She crushed a flower with her hand and grit her teeth. Hippodamia: “Damn you, Pirithous…” Tears fell down her face. Out here, away from the town, nobody would see her weep. Hippodamia: “Please come back.” It was some minutes before she frowned to herself. She hadn’t noticed until then that the music had stopped. In a sudden panic she turned and looked around. Spud was gone. She ran up the hill. He wouldn’t have run off without telling her. Then she saw the beachhead where her son was walking back towards her, accompanied by a man. Hippodamia: “Ah!” Pirithous: “You’ve grown, like, a whole head taller than last I saw you! Soon you’ll be taller than me!” Hippodamia ran straight into his open arms and clutched him as though he might suddenly disappear. With her face buried in his mucky, old clothes she mumbled; Hippodamia: “Please tell me you are back.” Pirithous: “I am back.” Pirithous patted her head. Pirithous: “And I am back for good.” He moved so he could turn around and down on the beachhead she saw an old battered ship with the name ‘Argo’ barely visible on the side of it. Climbing into the boat were a series of surly men and women, all wearing dark clothes and hoods. Hippodamia: “Who are they?” The last man to climb into the boat seemed somehow familiar to Hippodamia but she couldn’t exactly recall the face. The man rose his hand in farewell and Pirithous returned the gesture before he slipped his arm around Hippodamia’s shoulders and tucked in Spud with the other. Pirithous: “The Egypt Twats!” Spud: “Twats!” Hippodamia: “Ah! No! Don’t say that! Pirithous!” The old rogue laughed and they turned and headed for home. What he didn’t tell his wife and son was how his old gang had gone through months of training in stealth. All of them, together, with the single goal of infiltrating Hades and rescuing Pirithous. Led by Aman Tabiz, the training had been intense, day-and-night. The gang had been transformed into a machine of espionage. Aman had, once again, found a new way into Hades. He bribed Eris with the false dreams that he and Pirithous had stolen the first time round and they had managed to steal Pirithous away without even Hades himself ever knowing they had been there. The entire venture had proven not only a success but seemed to be a whole new way of life for Aman and the gang. Aman intended to continue to hone and improve these skills and teach others to follow this way of self-discipline but also to serve some greater good. They would not be working just for money, the would be working for humankind. Pirithous doted on Spud and taught him everything he had always wished he could have learnt from his own father. He strove to be nothing other than the perfect father figured to the boy and vowed that, upon his true death, Polypoetes would be the very best of humanity. When it came time to learn to hunt, Pirithous bestowed a very special gift unto his son. The bow that once belonged to none other than Hercules himself. A few days went by and Pirithous was found at the harbour where he met an old friend with a very specific message to be sent to Sparta and Queen Leda. Though the writer of the message was never to be revealed to the queen, it told of the location of Helen of Sparta so that the queen might retrieve her only child. The Spartan soldiers arrived on Lesbos to find the strange school that Helen was being held at. Initially they had intended to kill everyone but Helen demanded mercy be shown. The school was put into new management and the girls there were left alone. Sappho, however, was seen as the chief culprit for keeping Helen captive, though Sappho was barely aware of it. She was, therefore, forced into slavery to Helen, to act as her personal servant. The woman was frustrated but conceded and they all returned to Sparta. Unfortunately, Helen’s problems were not yet over… Category:Post Category:Leg Post